Timmy and His Slaves
by ThatRandomWalnut
Summary: Timmy is a typical 11 year old boy, however he has fairy godparents. What happens when Timmy starts sexually maturing? He uses the power of magic, of course. THIS STORY CONTAINS BDSM AND BONDAGE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everybody! Sorry I haven't posted in forever, I've been busy with losing some weight, as well as my laptop had broken and that needed to get fixed, but mainly I just didn't have the inspiration to write.

For anyone that's wondering, I do plan on finishing off His Slave some time in the near future. Possibly right after I write this chapter, we'll see what happens.

Thanks to the guest that goes by know it all for giving me this idea, however I'm expanding on your idea a tad bit, and making a couple more chapters.

Oh, on the subject of His Cum Dumpster, check out what a guest posted:

"All i have to say is that this piece of fanfiction work is absolutely

underscribably not suited for this site and should not be posted."

[Note, I did not edit this message in any way whatsoever, this is exactly what they posted]

Funny right? I got a good laugh out of it. Why look up erotica if you're going to bash on it?

Anyway I found it funny, I hope you do to.

Enjoy everyone!

(PS. Please don't send me hate in the form of reviews or mail, it does get old. Thanks!)

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Timmy slammed the front door of the house and kicked off his shoes and socks. Storming past his parents, who were sitting on the couch arguing about some meaningless thing, he stomped all the way up the stairs and into his room.

As Timmy flopped on his bed and growled, a certain pink haired fairy appeared with a magical pop.

"What's wrong dear?" Wanda asked, she was the mother Timmy never had.

"I got my ass kicked in school today. Francis decided it would be fun to turn the entire sixth grade on Chester, Aj and I." Timmy responded, burying his face into his pillow.

"Oh, sweetie.. Would you like to play that game you like? Cosmo is off in Fairy World being tormented by Jorgen…" Wanda said seductively.

"Yeah, why not." Timmy said, sliding off his pants and shirt.

Wanda had gotten used to granting this wish, he would wish for it at least once a week. A quick wave of her wand and a magical poof later, a naked Wanda wearing only a collar appeared on all fours at the bed.

A selection of bondage and torture equipment appeared in Timmy's closet. He went over and took a whip, a dildo, some anal beads, and four pairs of handcuffs which he put on his bedside table.

Timmy walked over to his slave, and ordered her to stand. Once she had done so he started feeling her up. He ran his hands all over her tits and pinched her nipples, which caused her to moan. This caused Timmy to pick up the whip and whip her ass and back several times. Each time the whip hit her skin she would yelp in pain, and Timmy stroked himself every time she did so.

He put down the whip and went back to his slave. He grabbed her left butt cheek, the one he had whipped the most. This caused Wanda to yelp once again, earning her a slap to the face.

After all that abuse, tears were starting to streak Wanda's face. Timmy loved it when this happened, so he forced his lips onto hers and forcefully made out with her.

Timmy forced his tongue into her mouth and felt every surface. Wanda hated this so much she began crying. She was beginning to think Timmy was so forceful it was almost rape, however she knew he needed this, and was happy to help him.

Timmy however, loved every second of it. He loved that he could feel her tears running down her face, how he could taste her, how she yelped at the tiniest brush against her whip marks.

Timmy was rock hard at this point, but wasn't ready to fuck Wanda just yet, so he settled with rubbing his cock on her clit.

Wanda thought he was going to penetrate her, and shivered because of it. She had stopped having sex with Cosmo about 300 years ago, so the recent amount of sex she had had with Timmy was a shock to her body.

Timmy was oozing pre-cum, and rubbed it on Wanda's belly. He then stopped making out with her and licked her face, causing her to whimper. He walked over to the closet and selected a pair of nipple clamps, as well as 1 pound weights.

Timmy walked back over to Wanda and stuck the nipple clamps on her. This caused her to whimper in anticipation for the weights, which came shortly after.

He walked over to the bedside table and picked up Wanda's wand. Walking back to her, he licked it a few times. He then spread her ass and shoved it in.

"AHH!" Wanda screamed, Timmy never shoved something inside her ass without warning. Well, first time for everything.

Timmy walked over to the bed and sat down. He started to jack off to the sight in front of him. After a few minutes he was ready to cum, so he walked over to Wanda and forced his cock into her mouth.

She shouted in protest, the tears streaming down her face as he came into her mouth, forcing her to taste his fluid.

After several seconds, he pulled out.

"Swallow." He commanded, and she did so.

Wanda heard something, in the back of her mind. Cosmo was almost done in Fairy World and he would be home shortly. She told Timmy this.

"Okay, I'll put the toys away, you get dressed." Timmy said, taking the nipple clamps off her and pulling her wand out of her ass.

He put all the toys away and quickly washed the wand. As he got dressed he tossed it to her and she undid the wish and poofed back into the fishbowl to wake Poof.

Timmy grabbed a Crimson Chin comic book and began reading just as Cosmo appeared.

"I'M HOME!" Cosmo shouted as Wanda appeared next to him, giving him a kiss.

"That tasted weird, did you brush your teeth this morning?" Cosmo asked. Timmy began sweating.

"I.. I must not have, sorry dear. Here, I'll do it now, take Poof." Wanda replied, handing Poof to Cosmo and poofing back into the castle.

Timmy wiped his forehead. Everything was fine for now, but he wanted more. Sure Wanda was great, but she was hundreds of years old. He needed a way to fuck another person.

At that moment, his mother burst into the room.

"Well Timmy, your father and I are going out, Vicky will be here shortly, so bye!" She said, slamming the door as she walked out.

"Thats it! I'll fuck Vicky!" Timmy thought.

"Now for a plan.." He mumbled.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well there we have it, a brand new story. Yay!

So I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll post the next chapter after I finish off His Slave.

Bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Jesus on a Pogo Stick, sorry I took so long to update this story, but I've been really busy lately. Anyway, not much to say so I'll get to writing the chapter, see you guys at the end!**

**Oh, by the way this chapter will be a bit rapey.**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Timmy didn't have long to think up a plan, shortly after his parents left the house Vicky stormed up the driveway, with a duffel bag of who knows what. Timmy slammed shut his door and jumped on to his bed to think of a plan.

"Wanda?" He said, staring at the ceiling.

The pink haired fairy quickly poofed beside the bed, wand at the ready.

"What is it sweetheart?" She inquired

"I wish Cosmo would stay in the castle until Mom and Dad came home." Timmy said.

Wanda quickly waved her wand, and a magical poof surrounded the fish bowl.

"Alright sweetie, what's your plan?" She asked

"First, I wish my gear was in my closet." He replied. Another poof surrounded the closet.

"Second, I wish Vicky was passed out on the couch and the blinds in the living room were closed." Yet another poof was heard.

"Lastly, I wish you were naked and Vicky seeing you wouldn't have you taken away." A final poof and Wanda was naked, floating just above Timmy.

Satisfied, Timmy walked over to his closet and selected a bullwhip, two sets of nipple clamps, an electric cattle prod and a long length of rope. With all his gear, he motioned for Wanda to follow him and walked out of his room.

It was dark in the living room when they came downstairs, but Vicky was passed out on the couch, just like Timmy had wished.

Slowly he made his way to the couch and put his toys down. Timmy grabbed the rope and quickly tied up Vicky. Making sure the ropes were secure, Timmy flipped Vicky over and groped her, which woke her up.

"Huh?! TWERP!? WHAT THE HELL!? UNTIE ME!" Vicky screamed.

In response, Timmy slapped her across the face.

"You will respect your new Master, or you won't be allowed to talk at all." He said sternly, and groped her large breasts.

"STOP TOUCHING ME TWERP! UNTIE ME NOW OR I'LL TELL YOUR PARENTS WHAT A SICK PERVERT YOU ARE!" She screamed, earning her another slap to the face.

"I said YOU WILL RESPECT ME! Wanda, gag her." Timmy commanded.

Wanda quickly poofed a ball gag into Vicky's mouth, and strapped it on her.

"Good girl Wanda, spread your legs and I'll give you a reward." He said.

Wanda spread her legs and allowed Timmy to pinch her clitoris and finger her pussy for a moment. Once he finished, Timmy shifted Vicky's ball gag and stuck his fingers in her mouth, swirling them onto her tongue and forcing her to taste Wanda.

"Now then, let's see what you're hiding underneath that shirt of yours…" Timmy said, sliding his hand down to Vicky's breasts and fondling her. This caused her to start crying. Timmy continued down Vicky's torso and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"MM! MMMM!" Vicky cried out

Timmy, ignoring her, pulled out a pocket knife and cut her shirt clean in half, revealing the black bra underneath, which Timmy quickly cut off of her.

Vicky began wailing as Timmy pinched and pulled her nipples. After a moment he went down to her pants.

If it was possible, Vicky would wail even harder as Timmy ripped the jeans off of her and rubbed her black panties. After a moment he pulled of his pants and underwear, revealing his erect 6" cock.

Vicky was not enjoying the experience, so you might understand what she was feeling when Timmy crawled on top of her and slid his cock in between her large breasts.

As Timmy began to pump his cock between Vicky's breasts, he had an idea.

He removed Vicky's gag and pulled Wanda on to her face.

"Spread your legs you slut, let her taste you." Timmy commanded.

Wanda followed his orders, and when she did she looked up for another command, but was unable to ask what that command was, because Timmy had blocked her lips with his. He forced his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her ass, pushing a finger into her asshole.

Vicki couldn't breathe. Wanda's pussy was on top of her mouth and her asshole was on top of her nose. Her cries did nothing but act as a makeshift vibrator for Wanda, and as such she was leaking on her face.

Timmy was getting closer by the minute, but wanted to prolong the experience as long as possible. He took his tongue out of Wanda's mouth and stopped thrusting.

"Wanda, get off of Vicky, I want to see her face while I fuck her." He said, taking his dick out of her tits and giving her nipples a quick bite, earning a cry from her.

He then pulled her panties down and shoved them into her mouth, getting another cry from her. He lay on top of her and rubbed her pussy with his dick, and without warning, shoved inside of her.

He didn't know it until then, but Vicky was a virgin until that point. His careless thrusting caused immense pain for her, but at the moment he didn't care.

Her cry was quickly silenced by Timmy stretching up and blocking her lips with a forceful kiss. As he forced his tongue into her mouth he began thrusting, very hard and fast. He was very close, and still wanted it to last, but his desire to cum inside of Vicky won out. He removed his tongue from her mouth and went to work on her breasts.

All too quickly the time came, and Timmy released his seed inside of Vicky. She screamed harder than she had screamed during the entire night, knowing she had been impregnated.

After a moment, her cries died down. Timmy took his head out of her breasts and grinned at her.

"Good girl, accepting my gift to you. Wanda, be a good little slut and clean up her tears. I want to try all her holes tonight." He said

Wanda crawled over to Vicky and began licking up her tears as Timmy withdrew from his new toy, and watched the cum pour out of her, grinning.

"Lets go with your ass next…" He said, slapping her belly and flipping her over.

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**There we have it folks, chapter 2! Yays!**

**Before we finish I'm really sorry about the hiatus I've been on lately, fucking English teacher has kept me swamped, as well as my gaming habits and my candy making. That really isn't an excuse though, I love writing, and could have made time if I really wanted to, but I just haven't had any motivation lately.**

**The good news however, I'm getting my sex drive back, which means I'm horny more often, which means more chapters more often, this is just a theory of course, I'm really not sure what will happen.**

**A little good news though, I've created a twitter account, I'm**

** ThatWalnutGuy, so go ahead and follow me if you want updates on stories and what i'm doing and such.**

**That's all for now folks, see yah!**

**-Walnut**


End file.
